


Words are wind

by Winterdream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Harrenhal. Jaime und Brienne baden zusammen. 3x05





	Words are wind

EIN GEMEINSAMES BAD

Das Wasser war zum Krebse kochen heiß. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihre Haut verbrennen. Aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise tat es unglaublich gut. Der Schmutz schmolz auf ihrer Haut und ließ sie ganz rosig werden. Wasserdampf stieg empor. Das erste Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich endlich wieder gut. Brienne of Tarth hatte nie viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen gelegt, aber sauber zu sein, das war ihr immer wichtig gewesen. Niemand wollte stinkend und dreckig durch die Gegend rennen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, doch gerade als sie die Augen schließen wollte, konnte sie leise Schritte hören. Als sie aufblickte, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen.  
Der Königsmörder! Was machte er hier? Brienne warf ihm einen verunsicherten und zugleich misstrauischen Blick zu. Doch er interessierte sich nicht für ihre Blicke. Er begann die Bänder seiner Robe zu öffnen und ließ das verdreckte Gewand dann unachtsam auf den Boden fallen und stand so nackt vor ihr, wie die Götter ihn geschaffen hatten. 

Die Gefangenschaft hatte seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Sein Körper war von einer dichten, getrockneten Schlammschicht überzogen, sein Haar klebte fettig an seiner Stirn und der Armstumpf trug einen blutigen Verband. "Lasst mich nicht ertrinken", sagte der Mann zu Brienne als er in das Wasser stieg. "Bisher ist noch kein Lannister ertrunken und ich möchte nur ungerne der Erste sein." Die blonde, große Frau bekam plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm - Nur für einen Moment. Doch dann, ein Kommentar über Renly und Brienne kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie stand auf, blickte auf ihn hinab. Sie waren beide von der Aktion überrascht, aber Jaime konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Körper abwenden.  
"Bitte entschuldigt", kam es fast reumütig vom Königsmörder. "Das war unangebracht"  
"Ja, das war es" Brienne ließ sie erneut ins dampfende Wasser nieder und setzte sich zurück in ihre Ecke des Bades. Sie zog die Knie an und beobachtete Jaime.  
"Warum so weit weg? Habt Ihr Angst vor mir?", fragte der Lannister mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Brienne gab keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte er Recht; ja, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Angst. Angst vor ihm - Nein, vor seiner Nähe. Jaime kam näher und Brienne hatte keine Ausweich-Möglichkeit. Es war wie ein Kampf, nur dass sie vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Der Löwe lächelte noch immer und legte seine noch vorhandene Hand auf Briennes Schulter. Wasser tropfte hinab, als er seine Hand weiter hoch schob, bis zu ihrem markanten Gesicht. Als er ihre Wange berührte, lief sie rot an. Brienne wollte etwas sagen, sich wehren, aber sie war wie gelähmt. Ihr wurde heiß, schwindelig - Was passierte hier nur? Jaime drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Ich muss zugeben, Ihr habt mir immer gefallen", sagte er. "Groß, schlank, blond..."  
"Was habt Ihr vor?", kam es voller Skepsis von Brienne.  
"Habt keine Angst. Ich werde Euch nicht wehtun" Der Königsmörder presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Brienne spürte seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindringen, warm und feucht, es war ein seltsames, ungewohntes Gefühl. Aber es fühlte sich gleichzeitig auch gut an. Sehr gut. Aber Brienne wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte es zu genießen, aber ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Es schlug so schnell und laut, dass sie sich sicher war, dass Jaime es hören konnte. Er ließ von ihr ab und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Königsmörder", hauchte Brienne.  
"Bitte, nennt mich J-Jaime..." Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Körper verlor jegliche Kraft und brach zusammen. Brienne fing ihn im letzten Moment auf, verzweifelt und verwirrt.


End file.
